The present invention relates in general to a device and method for optimumly holding a personal watercraft while making repairs or improvements and more particularly, to an apparatus and system for mounting, rotating, holding, and moving a personal watercraft in a convenient and easy to use fashion.
Traditionally, in order to make repairs or otherwise access the hull of a personal watercraft, one must substantially elevate the watercraft or rest the top of the watercraft on a suitable surface. There are disadvantages to both of these methods. It is awkward and potentially unsafe for a repair technician to work underneath an elevated watercraft. Also, the configuration of a typical personal watercraft is such that setting the personal watercraft in a generally inverted position renders the watercraft susceptible to damage. Furthermore, this inverted position does not provide the stability required to properly and safely perform repairs to the watercraft nor does it allow for easy movement around the repair shop.
The art of the present invention represents an apparatus and system which allows a personal watercraft to be securely mounted upright and then rotated from 0 to or through 360 degrees for easy and safe access to the hull of said watercraft. Since a typical personal watercraft can weigh in the range of 500 to 600 pounds or more, it is very difficult to move without three or four persons. The present art apparatus allows a personal watercraft, once mounted, to be easily rotated or translationally moved by just one or two persons.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus generally comprises a bow mounting section, a bow shaft section, a bow absorber pad, a stern mounting plate, a stern shaft section, a stern absorber pad, a bow stand, and a stern stand. The bow mounting section and the bow shaft section are conjoined with the bow absorbing pad sandwiched therebetween. The bow shaft section rotatably mounts with the bow stand and is substantially equivalent to the stern shaft section. The stern section similarly interconnects with the aforesaid stern section components. That is, the stern mounting plate and the stern shaft section are conjoined with the stern absorbing pad sandwiched therebetween. Also, the stern shaft section rotatably mounts with the stern stand. Preferably the stern stand rotational axis is of substantially equivalent height to the bow stand rotational axis with both stands having pivoting wheels or castors at the base to provide translational movement.
With the present art, a personal watercraft is uniquely held at its bow and stern by and between the bow mounting section and stern mounting plate in such a fashion as to allow the personal watercraft to be rotated on its lengthwise axis and positionally locked on the rotational axis between said stands without damage to the watercraft. Furthermore when held as aforesaid, the personal watercraft may be moved on the repair shop floor via the action of the pivoting wheels or castors at the base of each stand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for holding a personal watercraft which allows easy, convenient, and lockable rotational movement and hull repair of the watercraft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for holding a personal watercraft which allows easy and convenient translational movement of the watercraft and device combination on the repair or maintenance shop floor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and system for mounting, rotating, holding, and moving a personal watercraft which may be applied to any personal watercraft without damaging the hull or other portions of the watercraft.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide the aforesaid apparatus and system in a form which is economically manufactured.